swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploration badges
The following is a complete list of the location badges that are available. Of the X POI's listed the datapad, 44 grant location badges (2 locations on Dathomir are not listed as POI's). All other POI's have something unique about them, but do not give a badge for simply visiting them. The majority of the badges are not directly at the waypoint listed in the POI tab. If the waypoint on this list is different than the POI tab description, it is the actual location of the badge (or at least one of them). Some badges require you to enter a cave/dungeon to receive, but none require any combat to receive. :TOTAL BADGES : 47 (+5 "reward" badges) Visiting easy, difficult, and Jedi specific points of interest was part of the requirements to become force sensitive, AKA "glowy." The Jedi and Difficult category badges are so marked. Achieving the Kashyyyk and Mustafar Badges will not count toward the 45 you need for Master Explorer. Explorer Reward Badges * Novice Explorer - 10 * Journeyman Explorer - 20 * Skilled Explorer - 30 * Professional Explorer - 40 * Master Explorer - 45 Corellia 5 badges * Rogue CorSec Base 5175 1644 * Grand Theater of Vreni Island -5418 -6248 * Crystal Fountain of Bela Vistal 6760 -5617 * Agrilat Swamp 1389 3756 actual badge location at 1166 4138 * Rebel Hideout -6530 5967 /way 5175 1644 Rogue CorSec Base; /way -5418 -6248 Grand Theater of Vreni Island; /way 6760 -5617 Crystal Fountain of Bela Vistal; /way 1389 3756 Agrilat Swamp; /way -6530 5967 Rebel Hideout; Dantooine 4 badges * Dantari Village -3862 -5706 (check out the statue) * Dantari Rock Village -7156 -883 * Abandoned Rebel Base -6836 5520 or -6827 5507 (either entrance to central building). * Jedi Temple Ruins 4195 5203 (foot of the staircase in the ruins.) Jedi /way -3862 -5706 Dantari Village; /way -7156 -883 Dantari Rock Village; /way -6836 5520 Abandoned Rebel Base; /way 4195 5203 Jedi Temple Ruins; Dathomir 7 badges * Imperial Prison -6304 753 * Dathomir Tarpits 668 -4835''(badge location significantly different from POI location) (badge location is now where POI used to be)'' * Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir -2101 3165 (You are likely to get diseased flying over this POI.) Difficult * Dathomir Abandoned Escape Pod -4437 574 * 'Lesser' Misty Falls 3558 1554 (badge location significantly different from POI location) * Downed Ship 5727 1923 - not listed in POI tab * 'Greater' Misty Falls 3021 1289 - not listed in POI tab /way dathomir -6304 753 Imperial Prison; /way dathomir 668 -4835 Dathomir Tarpits; /way dathomir -2101 3165 Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir; /way dathomir -4437 574 Dathomir Abandoned Escape Pod; /way dathomir 3558 1554 Lesser Misty Falls; /way dathomir 5727 1923 Downed Ship; /way dathomir 3021 1289 Greater Misty Falls; Endor 4 badges * Ewok Tree Village 4596 -2423 * Dulok Village 6051 -2477 (center of village with aggressive, death blow, CL 64 villagers) * Ewok Lake Village -650 -5076 * Marauder's Stronghold -4628 -2273 /way endor 4596 -2423 Ewok Tree Village; /way endor 6051 -2477 Dulok Village; /way endor -650 -5076 Ewok Lake Village; /way endor -4628 -2273 Marauder's Stronghold; Hoth 2 Badges (Known Heroic Instance) *Planet Hoth (For visiting planet Hoth) *Echo Base (For visiting Echo Base on Hoth) Kashyyyk 1 badge * Kachirho, Kashyyyk (it is sufficient to land at the Starport from Kashyyykian Space Station) Lok 3 badges * Imperial Outpost -1814 -3086 (probably any entrance) * Mount Chaolt 3091 -4638 (aggressive CL 55-65 pirates -- ranged) * Great Kimogila's Skeleton 4562 -1156 /way lok -1814 -3086 Imperial Outpost; /way lok 3091 -4638 Mount Chaolt; /way lok 4562 -1156 Great Kimogila's Skeleton; Mustafar 1 badge * Mensix Mining Facility, Mustafar (walk out the front door at the starport) Naboo 4 badges * Theed Waterfall -4628 4207 * Dee'ja Peak Waterfall 5157 -1646 * Amidala's Beach -5828, -93 * Gungan Sacred Place -2066, -5423 /way naboo -4628 4207 Theed Waterfall; /way naboo 5157 -1646 Dee'ja Peak Waterfall; /way naboo -5828 -93 Amidala's Beach; /way naboo -2066 -5423 Gungan Sacred Place; Rori 4 badges * Imperial Hyperdrive Facility -1130 4544 (inside and down) * Imperial Encampment -5633 -5661 * Rebel Outpost 3664 -6501 * Kobola Spice Mine 7371 169 (inside and down) /way rori -1130 4544 Imperial Hyperdrive Facility; /way rori -5633 -5661 Imperial Encampment; /way rori 3664 -6501 Rebel Outpost; /way rori 7371 169 Kobola Spice Mine; Talus 4 badges * Lost Village of Durbin 4133 962 * Imperial Outpost -2184 2405 * Imperial vs. Rebel Battle -2452 3846 * Lost Aqualish War Party's Cave -4425 -1414 (badge location significantly different from POI location; CL 8-14 aggressives abound) /way talus 4133 962 Lost Village of Durbin; /way talus -2184 2405 Imperial Outpost; /way talus -2452 3846 Imperial vs. Rebel Battle; /way talus -4425 -1414 Lost Aqualish War Partys Cave; Tatooine 7 badges * Lars Homestead /way -2579 -5500 * Ben Kenobi's Hut /way -4512 -2270 Jedi * Great Pit of Carkoon /way -6176 -3372 (You are likely to get diseased flying over this POI.) Difficult * Escape Pod /way -3931 -4397 * Ancient Krayt Skull /way -4632 -4346 Difficult * Krayt Graveyard /way 7396 4478 (badge location significantly different from POI location) Difficult * Fort Tusken /way -3966 6267 (pool in the cave below the fort; then run inside, hang a right, and keep going until the badge activates.) Difficult /way -2579 -5500 Lars Homestead; /way -4512 -2270 Ben Kenobi's Hut; /way -6176 -3372 Great Pit of Carkoon; /way -3931 -4397 Escape Pod; /way -4632 -4346 Ancient Krayt Skull; /way 7396 4478 Krayt Graveyard; /way -3966 6267 Fort Tusken; Yavin IV 3 badges * Temple of Exar K'un 5076 5537 (Step between the two black stones into the grey wall on lukes side of the temple) Jedi * Temple of the Blueleaf -875 -2047 (temple entrance) * Woolamander Palace 519 -646 (temple entrance) /way yavin4 5076 5537 Temple of Exar K'un; /way yavin4 -875 -2047 Temple of the Blueleaf; /way yavin4 519 -646 Woolamander Palace; Category:Guides